rixtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wait on Me
"Wait on Me" is a song by English popband Rixton. It was released on 23 July 2014 as the second single from their debut album, Let the Road (2015). The song was written by Benny Blanco, Stargate, Wayne Hector, Ross Golan, Jennifer Decilveo, and Robopop, and it was produced by Blanco and Stargate. Music video A lyric video for the song was released on September 22 with footage of Rixton's "The Broken Heart Tour" on the US. The official video was released on October 9, the plot of the video shows two endings. Critical reception Sylvie Lesas of Evigshed Magazine gave the song four and a half stars out of five, saying: "song is an infectious blend of pop-rock, reggae influences into a danceable anthem. It reminds you a little bit of Maroon 5. The song is a huge summer jam, both haunting and sweet, to make you dance all night on the beach…" Live performances Rixton performed "Wait on Me" in the show "Late Night with Seth Meyers" on August 5. The song was also performed with "Me and My Broken Heart" on the "Teen Choice Awards" on August 10. Track listing * Digital download Charts Release history Lyrics Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more Wait on me, Come a little closer Wanna be the one to explore A little trouble never hurt nobody Oh I wanna feel your body Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more Take it, take it I'll give my heart to you for free girl don't you break it, break it along with every piece of me, yeah I'll go the distance but not all of the way Say what you mean to me and mean what you say, yeah I never wanna be your ex-man I'll never make you feel ignored You can go and find your next man but I know what you're waiting for Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more Wait on me Come a little closer Wanna be the one to explore A little trouble never hurt nobody Oh I wanna feel your body Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more, some more, some more Oh, say it, say it I know there's something on your mind girl And I hate it, hate it when you just act like you're okay Yeah, I wanna be the one to know what you need Yeah, I'll listen to your heart I know how it speaks Yeah, I never wanna be your ex-man I'll never make you feel ignored You can go and find your next man but I know what you're waiting for Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more Wait on me Come a little closer Wanna be the one to explore A little trouble never hurt nobody Oh I wanna feel your body Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more, some more, some more I wanna love you some more Come closer, you know yeah, don't feel like before I'll give you what you want, so you wanted more In your head, in your heart like never before If a good thing is what you're waiting for Then don't you look no more Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more Wait on me Come a little closer Wanna be the one to explore A little trouble never hurt nobody Oh I wanna feel your body Wait on me, I know how to love you And I wanna love you some more, some more, some more